Talk:Barney's Colorful Friends! (1995, SuperMalechi's version)/@comment-173.214.210.82-20130429004004/@comment-69.203.7.76-20130615145855
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! (known on show posters as Barney's Color Around the World! Live!) is was a the seventh video in the Barney stage show based on the Barney in Concert at the Dallas Majestic Theater . It originally toured in US, Puerto Rico, Australia, and the UK from January 1993-November 1995. it toured in Mexico in May 6, 2008, and in Brazil in January 3, 2012. The show was released on VHS in June 1996. Also known as Barney's Colourful World Live in the UK. aired on PBS on December 1-31, 2000. It is not to be confused with the 2003-2004 Live! on Stage Show of the same name. *Filming Location: Radio City Music Hall in New York City USA Plot In this stage show, Barney & his friends go around the world with the power of imagination friends to some places around the colorful world with some help of the audience. They use a globe, an airplane, a city bus, and a sailing ship boat to go some places including the rainforest green jungle, the cold ice and snowy white arctic, the warm sunny sunshine yellow beach, and even under the deep blue sea. Along the way they'll meet some exciting friends here. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West, Costume: Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson, Costume: Jennifer Romano) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz, Costume: Jerad Harris) *Dancers **Barbara Angeline **Joe Bowerman **Tina Bush **Garland Days **Joe Phillps **Claire Burdett ***George Hearn ****Shirley Douglas *****Renee Madeline Le Guerrier ******Michael Steele *******Rock Jutras *******David DeCooman *******Matthew Myers *******Vivien Eng *******Debbie Perry *******Emilio Mazur *******Grayson Lee Vanover *******Mark Valenti *******Daven Wilson *******Raymond Harris *******Steven Petrillo *******Carolyn Ockert *******Michelle Robinson *******Riley Morrison *******Sandra Payne *******Caryln Hinojosa *******Cheryl Ammeter *******Camille Goldstein *******Amy Shure *******Kristin Willits *******Alexis Harris *******Dana Zell ******Rachel (Hunter Pecunia) *******Kristen (Sara Hickman) *******Jesse (Dean DeLuna) *******Carlos (Corey Lopez) *******Kelly (Rebecca Wilson) *******Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *******Min (Pia Manalo) *******Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *******Emma (Deborah Cole) (video only) *******Grace (Maddie Rose) (video only) *******Rusty (Ben Lux) (video only) *******Holly (Justice Moore) (video only) *******Ben (Austin Lux) (video only) *******Taylor (Kacie Lynch) (video only) *******Megan (Lacy Cavalier) (video only) *******Marcos (Jeremy Becerra) (video only) *******Ryan (Reese Wilson) (video only) *******Emily (Hannah Owens) (video only) *******Stacy (Alyssa Franks) (video only) *******Laura (Julia Nicholson) (video only) *******Tracy (Victoria Lennox) (video only) *******Natalia (Montse Hernandez) (video only) *******Shanda (Leyda Aleyli) (video only) *******Granddad Richards (Cliff Porter) (cameo) *******Kathy's Nana (Jane Hall) (cameo) *******Pop-Pop (Jim Ponds) (cameo) *******Me-Ma (Cathy Msingi Jones) (cameo) Songs ******#Barney Theme Songs ******#Barney Theme Songs (Reprise) ******#Everyone Is Special ******#Being Together ******#Mr. Knickerbocker ******#The Airplane Song ******#Jungle Adventure ******#The Elephant Song ******#If All The Raindrops ******#The Wheels On The Bus ******#Winter's Wonderful ******#Look At Me I'm Dancing ******#The Rainbow Song ******#I'd Love To Sail ******#The Baby Bop Hop ******#Mr Sun ******#Bingo ******#Castles So High ******#Mac and Cheese ******#Nothing Beats a Pizza ******#Ten Little Cupcakes ******#The Duckies Do ******#If I Lived Under The Sea ******#Bubbles ******#Twinkle Twinkle Little Star ******#Just Imagine ******#Please and Thank You ******#Colors All Around ******#I Love You Trivia *******Barney has his Season 3 voice and Late 1993/1994-1997 costume (except for the costume during but his Season 3 voice is still there.) *******Baby Bop has her Season 3 voice and 2002 costume. *******BJ has his Season 3 voice and 2001 costume. *******The Barney costume used in this live-stage show silimar to one of home videos in like Barney's VicTORIous Tour *******The musical arrangements used in this live show were also heard in "Barney's Talent Show". *******This also BJ's accompany the height differences costume live stage show to have cast members from the Barney & Friends show the newer In the middle of this home video, during the song "The Airplane Songs" the Season 3 Barney costume from Once Upon A Time is used. *******After Act 1 and before Act 2 in the video version, there is an intermission title card shown with a ocean background and circus instruments playing "I Am a Fine Musician". *******All of the dialogue (including that of Barney and the other dinos) were recorded live for each performance, unlike future Barney shows. The songs, however, were prerecorded. ********This video would've been filmed in August 1991. Thoughout this would've been released 1996 would've seen "Copyright @1994 The Lyons Partnership " at the end of the credits which means this would've been produced that year. ********Because many of the sets could not be transported, the show never went on tour. ********Save for the theme song, every song was re-composed for this video. *********This home video took place in Janurary 12, 1996. *********The version of I Love You except it has Barney singing the first verse and BJ, Baby Bop and the kids join him in the second verse, which uses Barney's Fun & Games. *********During "Please and Thank You", BJ lip-syncs to lyrics he isn't suppose to sing. *********Some songs from this concert were featured in the **********When this was released on video, it was edited with scenes thrid seasons home video same name cast beginning was also edited, as the beginning of the original stage show had Barney doll spinning on the idea bench before coming to life. Instead, we see the kids imagine Barney putting on a show, which then immediately cuts to Barney coming through the curtain. In the UK (and Asia) video release, five British children prepare for a pretend trip with Barney (a Barney plush toy that could be bought in stores, like in the US version) and imagine going on a trip. One of the kids spins the globe and from there, it transitions to Barney coming out of the curtains (much like the US opening). **********This is the first show to shorten the Barney Theme Song to only the first and last stanzas. **********Alexis Harris (who played Jennifer in Rock with Barney) was credited as a dancer. **********The end credit music is the same from "Yo Gabba Gabba Live!: There's A Party In My City". **********On live with Regis and Kelly, When Barney guest stared, he was talking about what was going to happen in this show. **********When the kids say barney he song of "Barney Theme Songs", came to life, the sound clip is taken from Seven Day a Week International Release Dates **********UK version (June 12, 1997) **********Austrailan version (June 12, 1998) **********Hebrew version (August 8, 2000) **********Spanish version (August 12, 1999) **********Arabic version (January 21, 2000) **********French version (September 25, 2001) **********Hong Kong version (August 27, 2002) **********Czech version (May 9, 2003) **********German version (October 18, 2004) **********Russian version (Novemeber 7, 2005) **********Italian version (May 5, 2006) **********Portuguese version (May 31, 2011)